


Just Not's Elevator Adventure

by QWillow



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWillow/pseuds/QWillow
Summary: TPOT's first episode had a team stuck in an elevator for a full four minutes, but... we never got to see what they actually DID while they were in there!!!This is both the first fanfiction I've ever written and the first I've written anything in a long time, so... it's pretty silly and short. Hope you like it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just Not's Elevator Adventure

Bomby stared in fear, unsure if they’d arrive before their pursuers. “Hurry!”

“Hah!”

“Hup!”

“Wait for me!”

“Aeh!”

“Heheheh!”

Two muffled thunks and the cry of a distraught Snowball were all the Just Notters heard as Book pressed the button to the roof. They were home free!

“We sure showed whoever that was!” bragged Price Tag.

The seven contestants waited as their elevator moved up. It almost felt too easy for the first challenge, leisurely going upwards, safety within their grasp. It was a nice feeling, having a challenge finished so quickly, when suddenly…

CRUASNKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naily looked at the door in shock. “Uh oh…”

Everyone paused for a second.

“What’s going on?” Nickel looked around. “Wwwhy aren’t we moving?”

Book tried to stay calm. “Look, I’m sure it’s fine. It probably has to… recalibrate?”

Bomby tried to stay calm, and failed. “WE’RE GONNA LOSE!!!”

“We gotta find a way out of this thing!!” Cake realized. “Otherwise, all the other teams can just race ahead of us!”

“Oh my word,,, um, Price Tag? You’re paper-thin, can you slip out the elevator and get help?” Book asked. 

Price Tag positioned themself against the crack in the door, and crumpled into it. “Nope. It’s sealed shut.”

“Darn.”

Pillow pushed past the crowd and knocked on the door. First once, then twice, then a simple rhythm. The fluffy contestant kept rapping away without anything happening.

Book stared at her. “Uhh…?”

“I’m trying to see if anyone’s on the other side!” She said with a smile.

“Right. Hey,” Book turned to the others, “how come you guys aren’t helping us get out?”

“It’s because it’s a lost cause,” Naily resigned.

Price Tag looked shocked. “What! No, we can totally do this. Don’t give up yet!” The debuter smashed themself against the bottom of the door, with similar amounts of success to their last attempt. “Ugh, aren’t elevators supposed to have buttons in case of emergency?”

Pillow shrugged.

Suddenly, Book heard thumping from outside. “Hey, I think I hear footsteps!”

“Get us out of here!” Cake shouted.

A monotone voice spoke back. “Are you dying?”

“Um… I guess not?”

“Okay, bye then.” The footsteps receded.

“Wh-” Price Tag stood up from the floor. “Get back here!”

The team waited for a moment.

Nickel sighed. “I don’t think they’re coming back.”

“Stupid Death P.A.C.T…” Cake said in frustration.

“It’s Death P.A.C.T. Again,” Book corrected. “And you can’t really blame them for not wanting to help us.”

“No, I totally can blame them.” Nickel remarked. “Look, it’s Death P.A- it’s that team’s fault we’re gonna lose. If they helped us, we wouldn’t still be stuck. See how easy it is?”

Price Tag nudged him with their foot. “It’s not over yet!”

“Eh, I’m used to losing either way.”

Naily stared at the wall, thinking. It had been a while, but… “What if one of you used my spike to smash through the wall?”

Pillow picked her up.

“Uh- that could be dangerous! What if it hurts you, or makes the elevator fall down?” Book worried.

Pillow put her down.

“We’re gonna lose anyway, what’s the worst that can happen?” Naily rebutted.

Pillow picked her up.

“We DIE and don’t get RECOVERED in time!” Bomby screeched.

Naily considered it. “...yeah, fine.”

Pillow put her down.

“I just wish I could’ve stayed an episode without being up again…” Naily lamented. “Me and Bomby lost two of the last three challenges!”

“Yeah…” the bomb sighed.

Book sat down. “Well, hey, if we do end up losing, I’m glad I could make a team with you all. It’s like a new start for me!”

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to look back on our fond elevator memories when I’m in the bottom two,” Nickel muttered.

“That’s the spirit!”

Cake looked around. “So are we just, giving up?”

“Got any other ideas?” Naily said.

“How’s this?” Pillow knocked on the door again.

They let out a silent sigh.

Everyone slowly sat down. Nobody could get out, nobody could ask for help, and if there wasn’t a point in trying, there wasn’t a point in not getting comfortable.

“The viewers vote on who gets out, right?” Price Tag thought aloud. “Wonder if they’ll like me.”

No one answered.

…

……………………....

Cake piped up. “Y’know, I could really go for some-”

Suddenly, with a massive LURCH, the elevator lost its tensile strength and plummeted downwards. The whole team screamed, expecting a horrific crash - but instead, a squishy object at the bottom slowed their fall. Time hung for a second. Everything seemed to be frozen at the bottom, when… the rubber expanded again and trampolined them back up!!!!

A loud “DING” sounded as the door to the elevator opened. Just Not walked out with a cheeky wave from Book, as Two announced their team’s safety.

“Wow! Just Not is safe!”


End file.
